ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
You Get Me
"You Get Me" is the 9th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 9th episode overall. Synopsis Enid gets turned to stone, and it is up to KO to turn her back to normal.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-you-get-me/EP023789750034?aid=mailonline Plot The episode begins with Enid performing tricks with K.O., who is in the shape of a ball. When they are interrupted by a couple customers, Enid quickly checks them out while continuing to bounce K.O. Wally the White then comes to the counter and rambles about his younger days. Enid ignores him. She kicks K.O. at the hot dog machine, causing the ingredients to fly into the bun she is holding. The hands-free hot dog trick completed, she turns her attention to Wally. The wizard is angry that she ignored him and demands to speak to the manager. Enid sarcastically gives him K.O., saying, "See, he manages to survive when someone isn't paying attention to him for five seconds." Wally uses some magic special effects, then disappears. K.O. is worried that Wally thinks that Enid is mean, while K.O. believes she is not. Enid says that she does not expect anyone to get her, not even K.O. K.O. determines to get Enid. He then cleans the mess Wally made, while Enid lies on the counter. The following day, K.O. finds Enid, still on the counter, made of stone. He tries to get Mr. Gar and Radicles' help, but they do not see that Enid has been turned to stone. K.O. believes that this is because he is the only one who can get her. He employs the help of Dendy. She determines that Enid is made of steatite, or soapstone, but is unable to restore her, and so leaves. Just as K.O. is crying that he is unable to save Enid because he does not get her, she returns to flesh. As he rejoices that he was able to get her after all, Wally returns and reveals that the spell was only temporary. He turns Enid back into stone and carries her out of the store. K.O. pursues. Wally casts various spells to hinder K.O., but the boy overcomes each one. Meanwhile, Rad, Mr. Gar, and Dendy wonder where Enid and K.O. are. Wally enters a building, which happens to be Carol's dojo. He begs for her protection, but she recognizes Enid. K.O. busts in and whispers the story to Carol. Carol, assuring the wizard that she has the situation under control, throws kicky-ball K.O. at him. K.O. demands an explanation for turning Enid into stone. Wally states that Enid was being bratty at him, and K.O. points out that that is just how she acts to everyone. Wally tries to turn K.O. into stone as well, for being annoying, but Enid suddenly breaks free of the stone. She stops Wally and tells him to leave K.O. alone. She scares him away with a blast of fire. As he leaves, she tells him that he is a jerk, a coward, a bore, and a "sad, sad wizard." He gasps at each insult. She tells him to not come back. K.O. is again concerned that Wally will think she is just a mean teenager, and Enid reminds him that she does not expect everyone to get her like K.O. does. K.O. is ecstatic to finally get Enid. Features Characters * K.O. * Enid * Radicles * Carol * Mr. Gar * Dendy * Punching Judy * Pird * Wally the White Music Soundtrack Trivia Continuity * Dendy got herself acquainted with Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar after being friends with K.O. from "I Am Dendy". Videos OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - OK You Get Me (Clip) OK K.O.! The Creepy Wizard Cartoon Network es:Tú Me Entiendes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1